Deal That was Left Unsigned
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER chapter 597* He realized this was a new kind of battle he had to face. MihawkxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro took an exaggerated sigh. He shot a glare at the master swordsman who sat in his favorite comfy reading chair. Yesterday he was reading the weekly newspaper and today he laid out an old novel from the ancient grand library.

"Hawk Eyes," Zoro frowned, "I want to train." Mihawk raised his off his book but returned to his reading.

Zoro let out a guttural sound and his frown tightened until it was a straight line. When the young swordsman deciphered the hidden message Luffy was trying to tell his fellow crewmates, he had begged Mihawk to train him. Even though Mihawk had scorned him and called him a fool, the master swordsman accepted because of Zoro's admiration for his captain.

But, Zoro forgot something extremely important. This was very crucial and he realized this was a new kind of battle he had to face with the master swordsman.

"Hey, Hawk Eyes," Zoro tapped his heel impatiently, "train me." It was difficult to motivate Mihawk. One, the master swordsman didn't want to train Zoro first, so of course he wouldn't be interested. Two, just living with the man for a few days Zoro saw that Juraquille Mihawk was very, very, very lazy.

The old man was so lazy he wouldn't eat unless someone served it for him. That was why he spent most of his time at the Marinefold because he was treated like king there. He actually disliked the tight guard from the marines and the uncomfortable dormitories but he couldn't complain. Now that he had a wife (Zoro was still not getting used to be calling this) who would cook him breakfast, lunch, and dinner he never needed to leave his beloved fortress.

Again, this was redundant, but Mihawk was idle with everything except battling and the timely manner he went to bed.

Oh, there was one more thing that motivated Mihawk but Zoro didn't want to use it. It would just stain his already stained pride much more, but there wasn't really any other choice. Along with lazy, the man was stubborn. A few honey dipped cajoling wouldn't persuade Mihawk out of his seat.

Zoro sighed out of his nose and pushed pride out for a minute. The swordsman pressed his hands on both sides of Mihawk's arms down so the book was out of Mihawk's sight. When the master swordsman lifted his head to see why Zoro was interrupting his reading, his lips were suddenly occupied.

The younger swordsman took the book away from Mihawk and set it on a small table. He then crawled on top of the master swordsman's lap. He squeezed his knees in the tight space between Mihawk's outer legs and the chair so he was locked securely straddling over Mihawk.

"I'll give you a deal," Zoro said with a haughty air that he saw a vein of annoyance bulge from the older swordsman's temple, "You could do whatever you want with me, but in return you better-you better swear on it-train me." The vein that appeared on the man's head a second ago disappeared and a smirk followed.

"Turn around," Mihawk ordered quietly, "this is my best shirt." Zoro huffed but Mihawk was agreeing with the deal so he did as he was told. He got out to turn around and sat right back down on the master swordsman's lap, this time he was facing the doorway. Now he felt as if he was sitting on a soft yet boney chair (something else was going to get boney too, but he wouldn't go further into that detail).

"Put your hands on the armchair and don't let go. If you do, the agreement will be void, understood?"

"Understood." Zoro answered quickly. Mihawk liked to take his sweet time-especially these kinds of activities. His job was to urge the master swordsman to hurry up so that there was time to drag the older man outside. Training was the only thing in Zoro's head right now and he hoped he was going to keep that word stuck in his head and not get swept away by Mihawk's gentle kisses and touches. If he wasn't able to stand firm, he was not going to be able to defeat-

And he suddenly stiffened when Mihawk's hands slipped right inside his pants. Hands that gripped the armrest tightened and his knuckles turned white. Zoro uttered his first but restrained moan when Mihawk's mastered hands gently massaged his soft length to life. Zoro unintentionally leaned back, brushing his hair along Mihawk's shirt. When the younger swordsman tipped his head up, the master swordsman took that opportunity to kiss him. They lapped their tongues together and a thin trail of saliva trickled down his chin.

The master swordsman unzipped the swordsman's pants and pulled his member free. Cold air instantly hit his heated length, and Zoro hissed under his breath.

"Make all the noise you want."

"No I won't-!" Zoro winched when he felt the older swordsman's hands slip around his hardened self and began harsh quiet strokes. Zoro writhed his upper body and he slowly raised his heels as he was coming to his climax. He came soon and it sprayed over his coat and face. Mihawk let out a sigh in disappointment; he didn't want it to end this soon. He gave no time for Zoro to recuperate and he roughly stroked Zoro again.

"Haa-!" Zoro gasped and his whole frame shook violently, "Stop, I'm still, ah, Hawk-"

"You know what to do if you want me to stop." Mihawk flew his eyes to Zoro's hands that were so tightly squeezing the armrest he feared that the young swordsman was going to break his favorite chair. He stopped his movements, but kept his hands firmly gripping Zoro's wet length, "Well, are you going to remove them?" Zoro produced a low grumble but he did not release his grip on the armrest. Mihawk smirked, pleased that his pupil did not back down, "I'll resume then."

When Zoro came for the second time, his conscious was half blown away from the pleasure so wherever Mihawk touched, Zoro moaned uncontrollably. He wasn't able to keep his jaw closed so saliva began dripping down his chin. Mihawk licked it clean.

The young swordsman shuddered when Mihawk slipped his fingers down there and swirled it around, making wet squishy noises. The master swordsman titled Zoro's member up so that semen sprayed for the last time. Since it was his third, the ejaculation was weak and it sputtered and coated Mihawk's hands. The master swordsman removed his hands and quietly whispered in Zoro's ear as he wiped them on Zoro's thighs, "I think I had enough fun for now."

Zoro panted and swallowed his saliva but he couldn't talk. His eyes were half closed from bliss and at first he didn't know how and why he was here in the first place. It was a strain to just move his eyes away from his soft length to his arms that were miraculously grasping the armrest. Then he remembered.

"Hah!" Zoro gasped out in glee. He wanted it to sound more sarcastic but he was breathless, "I kept my side of the bargain." He titled his head up to look up into Mihawk's face and beamed.

Mihawk stared down at the panting Zoro. His eyes silently sailed over to the sweaty semen drenched body. The master swordsman wiped his hands clean with the dry parts of Zoro's pants.

With one hand, Mihawk wrapped it around Zoro's abdomen to keep him on his lap. The older hand reached over to get the novel he was reading. He started as he flipped to where he was last at, "You know Roronoa you look tired. You should rest today."

Mihawk felt Zoro's whole body twitch violently from the answer. He also felt the cold Asura like aura, only subtly. The young swordsman was too spent to do anything other than bark like a weak dog. So Zoro just gave up in extreme frustration and slumped against the master swordsman, making a scowl as he read along with Mihawk's novel.

Roronoa Zoro lost against Juraquille Mihawk today, but the master swordsman kept his promise and trained Zoro the following day. For some reason, Zoro wasn't particularly happy.

**The End**


End file.
